fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. ∃
New Super Mario Bros. ∃(or NSMB∃), is a Mario game, for the Wii. It used many elements, classics and news, from the Mario games, like items and enemies. Gameplay This game has the same controls as NSMBW, ecxept for one new feature: NSMB∃ allows you to switch characters when on the map-screen by pressing B. In each level (exept the Toad Houses), three Star Coins can be collected. They allow the player to access new levels, hidden in the map, which require a certain number of Star Coins to be opened. When playing levels, the player can always have an item in reserve, and use it when he/she wants. The goal of the level is to reach a Flagpole. The bonus Minigame also has disappeared, but a similar game is playable in the yellow Toad Houses. The goal is exactly the same, but the reward in case of victory is different: instead of item s, the player gets the effects of the second strongest object the found (Fire Flower: Fire Mario), and the strongest goes to your reserve. Super Mario Bros. ∃also has a multiplayer mode, in which the players (four maximum) can play the different levels normally, or participate in a battle, that takes place in special area, and where they must grab a certain number of Stars and try to keep them, like in the battle levels of New Super Mario Bros. In this mode, the players can play as Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, regardless of if they are unlocked or not. Or they can play in online mode, where 2+ players connect online to compete in coin battles. In online mode, the players will play as their Mii. Once the main game is finished, Koopa the Quick will appear in all the completed levels. The player can do a race to the flagpole with him. If Mario wins, he will obtain one or several 1-Ups. If he loses, nothing will happen. If every Koopa the Quick level is beaten, the player can play levels as Koopa the Quick. Bowser Jr. is the half-boss in the fortress halfway in every world. Story Princess Peach, who hasn't seen Mario in several days, decides to invite them to come take the tea in her castle. The two plumbers gladly accept, and so, come to the castle. But, when they enter the castle, there is nothing but a note: Dear Mario, I have kidnapped Princess Peach and brought her to my castle. This time, you will not get her back! Muahahahahaaa! Your worst nightmare, Bowser﻿ PlayStation, by reading this note you have triggered a series of Bomb-Ombs that will blow this castle to shreds. Just as Toadsworth runs in, a large piece of rubble collapses on our heroes, trapping them. The adventure starts here. The player controls Toadsworth, in a 2D stage, and has to find Mario and Luigi in the rubble, and avoid the few enemies that try to hurt him, like Goombas and Bob-ombs. Once found, another video shows Toadsworth saying good bye, and good luck in their mission to the two plumbers, running of in the direction of Grass Land. Wario and Waluigi, that have followed in secret behind Mario and Luigi, also heading to Grass Land, hoping save the princess and receive money in return. Suddenly, Bowser's airship flies down. A ladder rolls off the side, and two Koopas climb down and grab Luigi and Wario. The airship flies away with it's new prisoners on board. Waluigi runs chasing after the ship in hopes of saving Wario, leaving Mario all alone. After defeating Mega Goomba, the boss of Grass Land, Mario learns that Bowser has captured other inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom, and has confined them in different castles. After Mario saves Princess Peach, the Main Game is still not over! Peach tells Mario that Daisy and Rosalina are still locked up in other Worlds! Mario and co. must save the other princesses. Characters Playable Allies Yoshi There is several kinds of Yoshi. Worlds Boxart Info *The boxart is of a typical 3-player game. *The items on the boxart are Spike Mario (Spike Mushroom) and Dash Flower. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Wii Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:2012 Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Supermario64player's games